Aliens And Ponies-Omnitrix Wearing! OC X MLP EQ (AU)
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When the Wearer of the Omnitrix Jackson Moonshade moves from Seaddle to Canterlot he brings all of his enemies with him. The Forever Knights, Vilgax and A new one the Mysterious Cloaked man who wants to Harness the power of the Omnitrix to make an Army and he also has to face the enemies of the Humane 6. He becomes friends with them but feels he must keep his secret from them to pr
1. Intoduction

**_**Twilight Sparkle POV**_**

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, AJ, Fluttershy, Sci-Twi, Sunset Shimmer and I was walking down to school talking about our Favorite Hero.

Rainbow Dash: "You got to be kidding me! Anyone would know that WolfRath is the best!"

AJ: "Well, I'm just saying XLR8 could be at him in a fight if he was given the Tactical Advantage."

Pinkie Pie: "Ooh what About Heatblast! He's so Hot!"

Rarity: "That's a good Pun Darling but he's not as cool as Frostbite. I also do love his Cloak."

Fluttershy: "You know that's his wings right?"

Rarity: "I know but still it's very beautiful. That's what I love about him."

It may sound like we were talking about different Hero's but its All into one Hero were Talking about. From what we know he can Transform his shape and body into all of these Cool Hero's and stuff. Right now WolfRath is the schools favorite do to all the wrestling moves he does but I have to say which one is My favorite is Way big because of how big and strong he is and I think Sci-Twi agrees with me.

We were on the school's campus when we Met our Friend Jackson Moonshade. He was rather Tall, with Thick Black hair on his head, and Creamy white skin Much like Rarities. He also wears a Green and Black Jacket, Blue Jeans and Black Convers. He was Very Handsome and Very Kind as he always help us and the school with our problems like some kind of Hero or something. I even think Sci-Twi likes him the best because he always gets her out of her Shell in an instant when he is Around.

Sci-Twi: *Runs towards him* "Hi Jackson!"

Jackson: *Looks Up from Book* "Hi Sci-Twi!"

They both got together and Hugged and Sci-Twi asked him a question.

Sci-Twi: "What are you reading there?"

Jackson: "It's 'Expedition by Wayne Barlow'. It's about where an Expedition team goes to the Alien world of Darwin IV which is filled with cool Alien Life."

Sci-Twi: "That sounds cool!"

Jackson: "Yeah you can borrow it if you want?"

Sci-Twi: *Twirling her Hair cutely* "You would really do that for me?"

Jackson: "Of course you're my friend. Besides, it's like my third time reading it."

Sci-Twi: *Jackson Hands her his Book* "Th-Thanks."

Jackson: "Your welcome.

Rainbow dash was next as she ran up and hugged him with her athletic amount of strength which didn't seem to affect him as he does Train in Martial Arts and does have a well-Built frame and Body.

Rainbow Dash: "How are you doing Dude?!"

Jackson: "Doing good Dashie!"

They then shared an overly complicated high five routine that at least takes 2 minutes to do and AJ even had to comment on it when they were doing it.

AJ: "I swear it takes even longer every time they do this."

Rainbow Dash: "Have you just gotten 'Sumo Slammers VII: Intergalactic Battlegrounds'?"

Jackson Dash: "Yeah just did! I have even just beaten the final boss last night."

Rainbow Dash: "Really!? That game just came out two days ago! I swear you must be the best Gamer ever!"

Jackson: "Yep! So we still on for our soccer Match after school?"

Rainbow Dash: "Totally!"

Just then AJ walked up to him and Initiated a conversation.

AJ: "Hey Sugarcube Hows it going?"

Jackson: "Doing good AJ!" You need any Help with some Apple Picking this week?"

AJ: "Thanks for asking but My Family has already gotten it down."

Jackson: "Good but Just know if you need any help you can always call to do that."

AJ: "Thanks Sugarcube."

Pinkie pie then latched herself onto Jackson in her usual Hyperactive fashion.

Pinkie Pie: "Hi Jackson! How are you doing!? I'm doing great! You wanna cupcake!"

Jackson: "Of course I would."

She then Hands Him a Cupcake and he Eats it and comments how good it was.

Jackson: "Amazing as Always Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie: *Blushing* "Aww Thanks."

Then Rarity walks over and Comments on his Clothing as its the usual for her.

Rarity: "Jackson Darling! I love your choice of clothes especially your Jacket but do you Mind if I would Make you something now to wear? It's your choice really."

Jackson: "Of Course Rarity! I only trust you when It comes to Fashion."

Rarity: "Thanks, Darling!"

Fluttershy then walked over to him timidly and gave him a very Timid hug and he did his best to comfort her.

Jackson: "Hey Fluttershy you Ok?"

Fluttershy: "Y-Y-Yes."

Jackson: "That's good to hear."

She timidly blushes when Sunset shimmer Goes off to say Hi. Jackson was the very first person to ever believe in her as a very good person even when she told him that she was possessed by Sombra's curse and nearly killed everyone and even provided video evidence but he still choose to believe in her as a good person no matter what and they have grown very close over time.

Sunset Shimmer: "Hey Jackson."

Jackson: "Hey Sunset. You've been Practicing your Magic?"

Sunset Shimmer: "Yep.

Jackson: "Good. I would love to see your Magical spells Sometime."

Sunset Shimmer: *Blushing* "A-Alright then."

Then It was my time to say Hi to him Myself.

Twilight: "Hey Jackson."

Jackson: "Hey Twilight. How is my favorite Princess doing today?"

Twilight: *Blushing Hard* "I'm D-Doing Good."

Jackson: "Good. That's great to Hear!"

Jackson's POV

I was just talking to the Girls when I saw a Forever Knight's Tank and Quickly Made an Excuse to leave so I can save the Day.

Jackson: "Hey Girls I got to use the Restroom really quickly so I'll be right back."

I leave and headed quickly to a Utility closet where I transformed into the Schools Favorite Fusion-Alien 'WolfRath'! (Rath + WolfBlitzer)

I got to the top of the Schools Building and saw the Tank roll up to the school and can hear the Two guys Inside talking.

FK1: "We got the Canon ready?"

FK2: "Yep. Now, let's rip through this school Like Tissue paper to find that Hero and Kill him!"

I jumped down and ripped off the top of Tank and started yelling at them with everyone cheering. Even the Girls I was with just a Few Moments Ago.

Rainbow Dash: "Go get em WolfRath!"

Pinkie Pie: "Yeah! Suplex Them!"

WolfRath: "Listen here Forever Knights! The Only Person to Be ripping things like Tissue Paper and Killing things will Be WolfRath!"

They fired a gun at me and I took it like a boss.

WolfRath: "That's your second mistake. 1st you attack this school and 2nd when you shoot WolfRath It makes WolfRath Mad!"

I was About to Attack them when I got a Phone call and had to excuse myself.

WolfRath: "Excuse Me forever Knights! *Picks up phone and Starts whisper yelling into it that nobody can hear him.* "Hello?"

Mom: "Hey sweetie! It's your Mom. You left your lunch back at Home so you want me to Drop it off when I drive by or-?"

WolfRath: "Listen Here Mom I don't have time for that As WolfRath has to take care of some business!"

Mom: "Oh... Is it Hero time right now?"

WolfRath: "Yes Mom it's Hero Time."

Mom: "Ok Honey I'll just leave you yourLunch at the front office Later. Love you!"

WolfRath: "Love you, Mom. Bye." *Hangs up Phone, turns Attention to The Forever Knights and Starts Yelling Again* "And Now its Time for you to Pay!"

The Knights were Missing and WolfRath was confused.

WolfRath: "Where did they go!"

AJ: "They ran off over There!"

3rd Person POV

Trixie was on the other side of the school's front sidewalk in front of the Road eating her Peanut Butter Crackers when the two knights ran by screaming and asking for help.

FK1: "Run for your lives!"

FK2: "He's Gonna Kill us!"

When WolfRath saw this he Roared like a Tiger and proceeded to throw the Tank in three parts each missing anybody at all. He then proceeded to chase them out until He got to Trixie and when he looked at her he was Grumpy and replied in a Grumpy way.

WolfRath: "What!? That Tank was Busted Anyway!"

He Angrily walks back and sneaks back into the school where he Transforms Back into Jackson in the Utility closet and Ran back outside acting shocked and not knowing what happened.

Jackson: "Woah! What happened!?"

Pinkie pie: *Excited* "Oh Jackson! You missed our town hero save the school for the 4th Time this Month!"

Jackson: "Oh that's Great! But Dang I sure want to meet Him!"

Twilight: "Its Ok Jackson I'm sure you will."

Jackson: "Thanks."

The little did they Know Huh?

****To Be continued...****


	2. Lunch with the Humane 6 and Sci-Twi

**_**Jackson's POV**_**

It was a little bit after that Tank Incident we Had Lunch and I was sitting with the Humane 6 And Sci-Twi who if you must Know recently transferred here But still Hangs out with the Shadow 5. I Don't know why it has to do with Being closer with someone she likes but Hell If I know Who it is. The Girls had worked together and Packed me a very special lunch which is very nice but they Didn't give a reason why they did so besides they say I was also so Tired and all That. I can understand since I am a superhero but they don't know that.

The reason why they Don't know Is the reason why all superheroes can't tell their loved ones their Secret Identities; Becuase To Protect them. When A Villan knows A Person who's their Hero's Identity then they will get to them to get to The Hero's and I don't want them to get hurt in any way shape or form. I know they can Pony-Up and use their magic but still People like Vilgax, The Knights and Others can still hurt them if Given the Chance anyway.

The Only People to Know are my Parents but they can Protect themselves anyway as they were both Plumbers And No their not The Kind that Fixes your sink but I mean the kind that protects the world from Aliens of all shapes and Forms which makes them the coolest Parents ever. They revealed their Profession to me when I first Discovered the Omnitrix and they went from some Uncool Parents to the Most MIB Cool Parents ever! They soon Train me in Martial Arts and Combat skills and Azmuth (The Creator of the Omnitrix) Taught me how to use this Device and gave me Plenty of Info of these Alien forms and how to use them.

About two months ago My parents where Transferred from Seaddle to Canterlot And I brought my Hero work here where I continue to save the day where My villans have Followed.

I was at Lunch with My friends deciding to eat the Food my friends made for me with stuff Like A Cupcake, A Apple Pie, A Pizza, A Latte Mocha, A Salad, A Two sets of nearly the same BLT sandwiches. I would like you to guess Who's is Who's, real quick. I was a little down at the Moment (And not it's not those Two forever knights Getting away) And the Girls took Notice.

Twilight: "Hey Jackson. What's Wrong?"

Jackson: "N-N-Nothing."

Sci-Twi: "You sure?"

Jackson: "Well I don't know why your friends with me Anyway. I'm not like you guys. I don't have Magic nor can I stop demonic entities or Sirens Like you can and I'm just not up to your standards of Awesomeness."

Applejack: *Hugs Me* "Its Ok Sugarcube Your awesome in your own way."

Jackson: "You really mean that AJ?"

Rainbow dash: "Yeah Your Helpful and Kind and not to mention a pretty cool guy."

Fluttershy: "Not to mention Loves Animals..."

Rarity: "Or Loves My Fashion so Much..."

Pinkie Pie: "Or the Greatest Friend ever!"

Twilight: "And That's the reason your our Friend."

Sci-Twi: "Yeah."

Sunset: "You are the best their Is."

Jackson: "Thanks, Guys... Now if you'll excuse me I have to throw my Trash away Soooo..."

**_**Sci-Twi's POV**_**

When he was out of earshot we all gave a Loving sigh and started talking about what we love about him so much. Yes, We All Love him and we all Know that There's Plenty of Girls who have their Eyes at for him and we want to get to Him first. We each have our reason for Like him and we all share Three things In general.

Pinkie Pie likes Him because of how he Loves her cupcakes and random Suprise Parties. AJ Loves Him because of How determined and How Hardworking he can be. Rarity loves Him because of his Gentlemen like nature and love of her clothing designs. Rainbow Dash Loves Him because of his Athletics and his greatness at Video Games. Fluttershy loves him because of his Kindness and Love for Animals. Twilight Loves him for his Kindness and Intelligence. Sunset loves him because of His acceptance of Her, And Finally, for me, I love him for the reasons that My Counterpart does but also I love how he is able to break me out of my shell whenever I see him. The three things we all have in common over Him is His Kindness, Helpfulness, and Handsomeness.

PinkiePie: "I just love it when He's so, so, so, so Somber! It's so, so, so cute!"

RainbowDash: *Puts Her Hand over Pinkies Mouth* "PinkiePie would you shut it! He could Hear You!"

Pinkie Pie: "But He's so great!"

AJ: "I know he is But Why do We have to keep it a secret."

Sunset: "Why Again?"

Twilight: "Becuase if we Give him the Option to choose then If he chooses one of us Then It could hurt the rest of us."

Sunset: "I see. I don't want out friendship to Break up because I love you guys as My friends and I don't want to lose you all."

Sci-Twi: "Yeah But I heard from the Shadow Five that they also want Jackson."

Every one of the girls except Sci-Twi: "What!?"

Sci-Twi: "Yeah I know. They Don't know about your loves for him but they do know Mine and let me say that they are just in love with him as we are."

Pinkie Pie: "Well we Have to tell Him now!"

Sci-Twi: "Now calm down Pinkie! They have the same problem as us with choosing. so we don't have to worry about then stealing him from us so soon. We still have time."

Twilight: "You do Have a Good Point but Let me just say I will surely be trying to pick up my charms around him from now on."

Sunset: "Me too."

AJ: "You got that right Me too."

Rarity: "Me too Darling."

Rainbow Dash: "yeah Me too."

Pinkie Pie: "Me too! Me too!"

Fluttershy: "I guess me too."

Sci-Twi: "Y-Yeah Me too... I guess."

Just then Jackson came back and we started acting Like nothing Just happened.\

Jackson: "So what were the all of you talking about while I was gone?"

The Girls: "N-Nothing!"

Jackson: *Blissfully unaware "Alright then." :)

The Little does he Know Huh?

**_**To be Continued...**_**


	3. Hanging out with Sci-Twi stopping crime

Sci-Twi POV

Jackson and I were walking through town as we were Hanging out today. I really want to get Jackson before anyone else can so I am trying my best to win him over Today. I am already thinking of the Name Twilight Shadow belt or Ms. Shadowbelt. That does sound very nice when I think of it but It could also be used by The Twilight from Equestria so Maybe he can Take My Last Name... Hmmm... Jackson Sparkle; Yeah that sounds good too.

We were walking down the Street when I decided to ask Him a question that would maybe reveal a bit more if he feels for me.

Sci-Twi: "Hey Jackson?"

Jackson: "Yes Sci-Twi?"

Sci-Twi: *Blushing and Twirling Hair cutely* "Do you think I'm cute?"

Jackson: "No not really..."

Sci-Twi: "Oh."

Jackson: "... I find you Adorkable."

Sci-Twi: "Adorkable?"

Jackson: "You know it's that Your such a Dork it's Adorable. It's what I really like most about you Sci-Twi."

Sci-Twi: "Th-Thanks."

I was Blushing a Bit but I sure hope he doesn't notice and then by sheer coincidence the Villlaness Mane-iac got out of the Banks with two bags of cash. I looked over to Jackson and his Reaction and he was Gone.

Sci-Twi: "Jackson!"

Now I am worried about what could happen to him. With Mane-iac on the loose, he could get hurt but I'm also wondering where our hero could be at right now. Just when she was about to Getaway a set of Spider webs got caught in her hair and at first, I thought of spiderman but that's NYC but it's our town hero and right now He's Spidermonkey.

Spidermonkey: "You better stop right there Mane-iac!" *Monkey noises*

Mane-iac: "You better not have gotten that Goop into my hair!"

Spidermonkey: "Don't worry it comes out with Peanut butter or ice." *Monkey Noises*

Mane-iac: "Nevermind! You can never stop me as I am the greatest villain to ever live!"

Spidermonkey: "Actually I always found you more of an Anti-hero."

Mane-iac: *Blushing* "Y-You actually find me as an Anti-hero rather than a Villan?"

Spidermonkey: "Yeah." *Monkey Noises*

Mane-iac: "Do you mind if we ever get to talk about this Again? Because that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

SpiderMonkey: "Only if you return the Money and turn yourself in." *More monkey Noises*

Mane-iac: "Will you visit me then?"

Spidermonkey: "Sure."

Sci-Twi: *Mutters under breath* "Wow."

Mane-iac then returns the money, Apologized and then went off to the local jail to turn herself but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying that she would love to see his Human form. Spidermonkey then Left and Jackson showed up running behind me.

Sci-Twi: "Where were you!?"

Jackson: "Sorry I was scared off and I had to get the courage to come back. What happened?"

Sci-Twi: "The Towns Hero came by and Talked Mane-iac out of committing a Crime and turning herself in. He's not just tough but he's also so helpful. He sure is Great."

Jackson: "He sure is. So you wanna go to the Bookstore?"

Sci-Twi: "Sure."

We then walked off to the Bookstore in the Mall.

**_**To Be Continued...**_**


	4. A Sundae with Pinkie Pie and SugarCoat

**_**Jackson's POV**_** I was at the 'Sweet Diner' with Pinkie pie today as it was her favorite place to eat and she even recommends this thing called a Super Sundae for us to share because of how big it is. I could imagine how big this Sundae is considering how much Pinkie loves her sweets. It was a 50's style Diner that specialized in sweets such as Cakes, Cookies and yes Ice cream. I was just sitting there being quite reading my Novelization of "Star was Episode IV: A New Hope" and Pinkie was the Oppisant sitting but jumping up and down excitingly in her seat and smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen. She then spoke which I believed was because she had to speak or else she would have an Aneurysm. Pinkie Pie: "Are you excited!? I'm excited! I'm so excited I can finally bring you here! This is so, so, so, so Exciting!" Jackson: "Pinkie calm down! I swear you were about to have an Aneurysm Back there." Pinkie Pie: "I know! I'm just so excited!" That's what I like about Pinkie Pie; Always gonna be excited no matter what. Just then Sugarcoat entered the Establishment and I tried to get her attention as we are friends and I thought she would Like to Join us. Jackson: "Hey Sugarcoat!" Sugarcoat: *Notices Me* "Oh Hey Jackson!" Sugarcoat then walked over to our Table and when she saw Pinkie they gave each other the stinkeye I don't understand why but decided to diffuse it as soon as possible. Jackson: *Sweatdrop* "Guys calm down we all just friends here right?" Pinkie Pie: "yeah we are!" Sugarcoat: "Yeah!" They then sat down on the other side of our seat which was next to the window seat with the super-cushy, Nonsegmented seats and whatnot. Just then two girls walked up to us ready to take our order. They were both wearing the uniform with a pink poodle skirt, roller skates, and a Poofy Pink shirt with Buttons but one of them had slightly Tan skin, with Dark brown hair with light brown streaks that looked natural and Purplish-Red Eyes. The Other one had slightly Pink skin like Pinkypies, with Rasberry red with mute Pink streaks and Blueish Green eyes. ?: "Hi I'm Brownie Chocomilk and this here Is my Bestfriend Rasberry Cherrypop and We'll be your servers today!" *Notices Jackson* "Oh Hey Jackson! How are you doing? I haven't seen you outside of school. Rasberry: "Hey Jackson! It's nice to see again too!" If I would say anything to describe them it would be that there the Mature versions of Lyra and Bonbon who I also Met and Like. Jackson: "Hey Brownie! Hey Rasberry! I didn't know you work here?" Brownie: *Blushing and Twirling hair cutely* "Yeah. We'll we wanted a Job that can pay for our sweets and Pop but also something we wanted to do together." Rasberry: *Blushing* "Yeah and we decided to work here." Jackson: "Good for you then." **_**3rd Person POV**_** When Pinkie Pie and Sugarcoat noticed Jackson talking to Brownie and Rasberry they had gotten both Jealous and started glaring at the two girls and they stopped when they were asked their orders so they did and when they were finished Brownie and Rasberry walked away to where they can't hear them and started Squealing and dancing in place because they were so happy. Brownie: "I'm so excited!" Rasberry: "I know! Now we can see Him so often now!" Brownie: "But we have to be careful. I'm pretty sure all the girls in the school have Gone Gaga for him... Even Ms. Celestia and Ms. Luna." Rasberry: "What?! That's crazy!" Brownie: "No, It's true!" *Whispers* "I've seen them Kissing copies of his Yearbook picture from his previous school last year with Coral blue #2 Semi-gloss lipstick." Rasberry: "Wow..." Brownie: "No Wait I think it was Coral Blue #3 Semi-gloss Lipstick." Rasberry: "Anyways we have to find out how to win him over when we get the opportunity to." Brownie: "Got it." After a 10 Minute wait they brought then what they ordered including the super sundae and yes it is Huge. Once they were finished with the Dang thing (Pinkie ate most of it) Jackson paid for it and they Left and each went their own separate ways but not before Brownie and Rasberry asked him for is Number for any "future catering services" they might do and he gave them both his cellphone Number and left and once he was out of Sigh and earshot they both danced and squealed happily as the had both gotten his Number. Jackson sure is none the wiser Huh? **_**To be continued...**_**


End file.
